


Day 12 - Rival

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [12]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bully, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Rules, Training, enforcer - Freeform, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: It has occurred to me that I have yet to officially include Piper in ANY of my writing. I think that's because...I don't know a lot about her and I'm afraid of writing her wrong? I have a good general sense of everyone else but her....let's fix that!





	Day 12 - Rival

“That much power in a fight should be illegal.” Piper toweled herself down, stepping out of the training sim. Rhapsody had offered to train with her some weeks ago but Piper took her up on it today. The two of them had been going in the training simulation for the last three hours and she couldn't remember a time when she had worked with someone so well.

Rhapsody laughed, nodding as she made her way to the edge of the ring. “I agree but it was a good fight, _non?_ ”

Piper gave a half smirk, teasing note in her voice. “It wasn't bad.”

Reaching for a towel, Rhapsody went to reply when a third voice cut in.

“Are you two done taking up training space yet?”

Lip curled in a snarl, Piper moved to step forward only for Rhapsody's hand to stop her. Looking down, she was shocked. Rhapsody avoided physical contact unless she absolutely had to and while Piper knew why; a hand on her arm was the last thing she expected.

“That's right. Restrain the one who has no control just like those beasts we put down.”

Rhapsody's jaw ticked as she turned and looked in the direction of the offending sound. There she saw a group of five hunters with Karl Ebonheart at the center. He had been a thorn in her side ever since he found out she was an Empath. Rhapsody learned from Piper that he also had no issues picking fights and then always magically getting away without so much as a slap on the wrist.

Well, that was ending today.

“Normally, I'd say that the only beast here is you but that would be an insult to those creatures and there's no need to be that rude so early in the morning.” Rhapsody put on a mock pout, batting her eyelashes as snickers filled the air. Piper snorted a laugh, shaking her head.

Rhapsody winked at Piper, letting go of her arm and stepping forward. “We're not going to have a problem, are we? Piper and I are finished with our mandatory training so anyone who wishes to use the sim is more than welcome to.”

Karl sneered, stepping forward with an accusatory finger pointed straight at them. “And what if I say we are going to have a problem? Not like the _Major_ and the Reject Witch can do anything about it.”

Piper stepped forward this time and Rhapsody almost titled with the anger that was coming off of her in waves. “If you have a fucking problem then you can step into the fucking ring. We'll fix it for you like the problem solvers we are and then go enjoy the rest of our goddamn day.”

Karl snorted. “There you go. Picking fights again. Still haven't learned your lesson, huh? That's fine. I'll enjoy watching them drop you another rank.”

The smile that formed on Rhapsody's lips made some of his friends step back. Crossing her arms, she paused and let the silence hang in the air for a moment.

This is what she had been waiting for.

“You enjoy rules right, Karl? Article 3, paragraph 2, sub-section 7, third sentence in.” Rhapsody's smile got wider as she took a few more steps forward. “States, and I so happily quote, that 'if there is a grievance within the Hunters then said Hunters are allowed to settle their differences in a controlled setting with Enforcer approval.' End quote.”

Piper moved next to her, adopting her stance. “But wait. Rhapsody. Don't the Enforcers also have to witness the original altercation?” She put her finger to her chin in mock contemplation.

Rhapsody looked at her, happy she was playing along. “Why, yes, Piper. They do. And it just so happens that they have.” Her eyes turned up to the viewing railing above them and as everyone else who was unaware turned around she continued. “I see...one, two, Hi August, three, four Enforcers who could be asked to mediate this for us.”

“And I would be **happy** to volunteer my services.” August's voice rang down sending a chill across the floor. They saw Hunter Ebonheart making their way into the facility earlier and didn't like the rumors they had been hearing of altercations within the Training Facility. The Hunters had plenty of fights to get into _outside_ of town. They didn't need to have more inside of it. So they followed them inside and, because they're almost never here, had other Enforcers follow them in out of curiosity.

Piper smirked, turning her eyes back to the group in front of them. “So. About that problem solving.”

Rhapsody didn't get a chance to throw in her opinion because the group in front of her quickly and quietly disbanded, most of them leaving the building while others found something else to be interested in.

Piper let out a low whistle, looking at Rhapsody. “Well, that was fast.”

With a grin and wink, she responded. “That's what she said.”

Piper half groaned, half laughed. “ _Really?!_ ”

“Hey, you set them up. I knock them down.”

Piper shook her head. “You know, you might not be half bad, Carmine.”

“Takes one to know one, Meriman.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest? Piper, Rose, and Rhapsody would end up being the OT3 of...getting in a LOT of trouble. And ya know what? I'm totally here for ALL of that. Sorry, August~
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
